the kidnap
by elspoek1
Summary: rewriten! Kairi was a real princess now. but she wanted to escape so badly out of the boring castle. A certain guy fulfills her wish, but what will the others say about it?
1. welcome back Kairi

Chapter 1

When Kairi woke up in her big room it was dark until the black haired maid came in with her gray eyes and white uniform to open the curtains.

Although she lived there now for already a few years, she still isn't used to her big beige room And her huge white bed.

"Good morning your majesty." Spoke the maid. "here is your breakfast."

Kairi smiled at the maid and said. "thank you Amy but really just call me Kairi."

The maid smiled and said, "I know Kairi. It's just surprising to actually have a nice princess who comes to help us when we work."

"it's nothing really. I used to help grandmother before I needed to live here." Kairi said sadly.

KHKHKH

Kairi went outside to take a walk in the garden with her white/beige dress but then heard one of the guards screaming. "princes Kairi, don't go further you are in danger!"

Kairi turned around and asked with a shocked face "what's the matter?"

The guard run to her and stopped before her, he started to catch his breath for a moment and then began" we gained a anonymous message today, it said that someone wants to kidnap you!" said the guard.

"Really!" Asked the princes hopefully.

The guard had a surprised look on his face. "Do you … like it?"

Kairi's face went down en looked sad "Kevin, I don't belong here. I'm sorry to tell you this, but yes I'm happy to hear this." Kevin was shocked to hear that. "now, could you please leave me alone?"

KHKHKH

Kairi was waiting on her balcony for her kidnaper.

She didn't care who it was she just wanted to leave. Although that must be very though because she was surrounded with guards.

She looked mad at Kevin saying "why did you needed to tell everybody?"

"I'm sorry, I had to …" their conversation was interrupted by a laugh and a voice saying "this is gonna be easy."

Kairi knew the voice but didn't remembered from who it was.

Suddenly a guy in a black coat and a keyblade jumped in front of them. Kairi was surprised, she couldn't see his face but to see his length she could see that her kidnaper was the same age as her.

The guy could easily defeat al the guards with his keyblade.

He hit a few times and jumped a lot. He looked well skilled with the fighting,

Once they were finished off, the guy raised out his hand to the princes commanding her to come with him. "Come with me Kairi, I know you want to."

Kairi didn't hesitate one bit. She immediately grabbed his hand and run off with the guy.

KHKHKH

Outside it was only a matter of running and hitting.

The two run as fast as they could until they heard a shot.

Apparently one of the guards wanted to shoot the boy but accidently shoot in Kairi's leg. She felt down in pain. "owww … it … hurts!"

The boy lifted her up and decided to use a new magic trick and transported to an old house. "couldn't you did this before they were shooting." Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry Kairi… but it's nice to see you again."

"who are you?"

the boy was silent for a few seconds and then answered, "I'll tell you later. Why don't you try to guess first."

Kairi thought for a few minutes and then asked, "Riku?"

The buy seemed to twitch from the name and then asked, "Riku? You wanted Riku to save you?"

"n-no! it's just that. You're as big as Riku when I last saw him."Kairi said in defence.

"well, anyway, guess again." The boy said.

She thought again and then asked, "Sora?"

The boy pulled of his coat. Kairi first saw his clothes and than his face. After seeing his face she screamed out his name "Sora!" she attacked him with a hug. When she looked over his shoulder she could see that she wasn't really in a house, it was a tree house on the destiny island. Sora pulled her away to see her leg. He looked really concerned. "Wait here I'll go get something."

"Sora, wait!"

He stopped running away and turned back to the princes. "what is it?"

"Thank you Sora, I don't know how to repay you for this."

Sora smiled at her saying "you already did, Kairi. You being back here is all I ever wanted." They both blushed and smiled until Sora went home to get something for Kairi's leg.

KHKHKH

"Sora, were where you?" Sora's mom asked when she heard her son walking inside the house.

"uh hi mom. I was with a friend. Where is the first aid-"

He couldn't finish his question because his mother stared to check up if everything was alright with her son.

"well, I don't see anything, why do you need it."

"uh, it's for a friend."

"oh do I need to come with you?"

"No! uhm I mean no you don't have to she'll be fine."

"ohhh SHE. I get it, you wanna be alone." Did his mother said with a teasing voice.

"Mom!"

"alright fine I'll leave you two alone. But if it's really bad just call me, alright." She said while handling Sora the first aid kid.

"*sight * yes mom."


	2. new love

Kairi was waiting in the tree house for Sora to come back until she heard someone. "Sora?" she asked as she took a peek. But she couldn't see anyone.

When turned around there were lots of heartless in the tree house! One of them was making a scratch on her right leg. In fear she went sitting on the floor with her head in her knees while she heard footsteps going up the wooden stairs. She started to yell in fear when she felt a hand landing on her shoulder. "SORA HELP!" When she looked up she could see that the hand was from Sora himself and that there were no heartless. When he saw her looking as scared as could be he asked with a worried face. "are you okay?" Kairi was looking around to look if there were any heartless left. "W-Were are the heartless?"

Sora was shocked to hear that question. "heartless? Were there … heartless in here?"

"yes look" she was showing her right leg but in surprise the only thing she could see was the bullet whole.

With a surprised look she turned to Sora saying "Sora, I'm pretty sure that there was a scratch right there."

Sora looked in her eyes with a confused look and said "Maybe it was just your imagination."

She looked back with a mad look and replied "but why did it hurt so bad then? How do you explain that huh?"

"maybe it was just the pain from the shot in your leg." She looked down disappointed about that he didn't believed her.

He could see on the look on her face that she was about to brake, so he told her with a smile. "But if there were heartless here I guess I scared them of." He winked at her while pulling her head back. He looked in her eyes and said "I will protect you, Kairi, I promise." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then looked at her leg again.

When he looked back up he could see that she was blushing and smiling. "Nice try Sora, but thank you."

They looked each other in the eyes but stopped when Sora asked "well, shall I take care of your leg?" She lightly punched him on the shoulder saying "don't change the subject we were just getting to come closer!" they both blushed and decided to forget about that. "Ok Sora, promise me we never gonna talk about about what I just said to you, alright?" S

ora still looking confused quickly said "Agree, well shall I get start."

Kairi looked shocked at him and quickly replied "I hope you mean curing my leg!" they both laughed and both started to come closer with their faces every second.

After they were way to close they slowly stopped smiling and started blushing, Sora came closer wanting to kiss her but Kairi quickly turned around and said. "my leg really hurts now."

Sora was a bit disappointed about what she just did to him. He took her leg and his first aid kit and started to cure her leg. "this may hurt a little bit." To her surprise he was making the whole bigger. "What are you doing!"

"I first need to make the whole bigger so I can take out the bullet! And don't scream to me." Kairi noticed he was getting mad at her. "is this because I didn't wanted to kiss you?"

he looked up a little bit shocked. "You knew that I wanted to?" they both looked down as Kairi said "I'm sorry Sora but, people can change after a few years and I just don't know if you are still the same."

"off course I'm still the same, remember when you said that I must never change?"

"You … you remembered that?"

Sora lifted up her face telling her. "off course I do, I love you,"

Kairi blushed and then said, "i-I really missed you Sora. But, I really want to know if you're still the same."

"I swear, I didn't change one bit!" Sora said getting impatient.

"prove it." Kairi said.

Sora thought for a moment and then asked, "how? I'm sure I'm still the same goofball from a few years back."

"oh, so you knew you were a goofball?" Kairi asked teasingly.

"yes I DO. I KNOW I'm a goofball. And already since those years, I-I love you."

"okay you pass, I love you to Sora!" Kairi said quickly. She jumped towards him and hugged him.

Sora looking really happy then let his lips met hers and let it stay like that for a few seconds until his mobile started to vibrate.

He looked disappointed and took up his mobile.

"Hi Sora, it's your mother." Off course, of all the times she could call, it must be this time.

"uh hi mom, is there a reason why you are calling me?"

"I just wanted to know if you and your friend were alright."

"yeah were fine."

"would your friend like to come over here?"

Sora took down his phone and was holding his hand before the microphone doing nothing for a few seconds.

Kairi was looking confused at him.

He then took up his phone again and said.

"no she can't come she's busy."

"oh, that's too bad"

Kairi was laughing now but Sora was holding his hand before her mouth so his mom wouldn't hear it.

"well I gotta go now mom, see ya."

He hung up and took away his hand.

Kairi started to say on a teasing way. "So Sora's mommy does not know that her sweat beloved son is a kidnaper?"

"very funny Kairi, now come here with that leg of yours your blood is falling on the ground." Sora said.

KHKHKH

After Sora finished curing Kairi's leg he looked at her dress and saw that there were a lot of holes in it now. "I think you need some new clothes." Kairi then looked at it to and replied "yeah but where do I get new clothes, I can't just go out and buy it, and going home isn't an good option either."

They were both thinking now until Sora had an idea.

"maybe you can wear the coat!" he said happily about the fact he had a idea.

"No, I can't everybody is looking for my kidnaper who was wearing that coat remember?"

"oh yeah, but I am not buying woman clothes if that's what you think!"

"Well I am not wearing men clothes if that's what YOU think!"  
>they both laughed again and kissed each other once more<p> 


	3. intertwinned

"Wait here I'll go get dress sphere from my mom."

Kairi looked shocked and cried.

"No! I don't wanna stay here alone! What if the heartless-"

"There are no heartless, Kairi."

"But-"

"don't worry, you are safe here."

she wanted to grab him and beg him to stay but Sora was already gone.

Sora walked in and saw his mom with a worried look on her looked at her."Uh, hi mom. Is there something wrong?" he asked

"Do you still remember Kairi?"

"off course I do she's my best friend."

"well she is … kidnapped!"

Sora almost said that he knew that but was afraid that his mom then would ask things about how he knew so he said, "oh no, are you kidding?"

"oh Sora, I wish."

"that's horrible, are they searching for the kidnaper?"

"yes they are."

Sora's mom described how the kidnaper looked like and then Sora screamed, "it's organization XIII!"

"are you sure because if you are we'd better call the police."

'oh no how to talk me out of this … oh right!' Sora thought.

"oh snap uh I forgot that it couldn't be organization XIII, They're uh … dead."

"Sora, are you okay? You're shaking." the women spoke with a worried face.

"uh, yes mom I need to get something upstairs and then I'll have to go again."

She looked surprised to see that her son wasn't really caring about the news, but before she could say something Sora went upstairs already, he grabbed a dress sphere and then left, leaving his mother really confused and worried. "I hope he's not gonna do stupid things and search for her." She spoke in herself.

Kairi was standing in a fighting pose holding a stick she found searching for heartless. When she heard something walking up the stairs she attacked as fast as she could. After she hit the "creature's" head she found out it was Sora.

"owh!" he spoke while holding his hand on the scratch she gave him.

"I am so sorry Sora!" she said while panicking.

Although it was hurting just a little bit, Kairi was afraid that it was hurting a lot so she hugged him so he wouldn't feel the pain.

Sora wanted to tell her that it wasn't hurting her but didn't wanted to ruin the hug so he hugged her back.

They kissed each other deeply again but this time Sora didn't stop.

He pushed her on the ground and started to try pulling of her dress.

But before he could do that Kairi already knew about his plan."Sora! How dare you!"she said while she pushed him next to her and wanted to stand up and walk away, but before she could do that Sora already pulled her back.

She wanted to scream but Sora put his hand on her mouth.

"please don't scream, I'm sorry about what I did alright, will you forgive me?" he spoke.

Kairi looked at him still angry while she said to him, "You said that you didn't change."

"I didn't change alright! Only my hormones maybe." He looked down in shame and walked away.

There were a old couch inside the tree house, Sora pouched a button and the couch became a bed.

"if you're tired you can sleep there." He said while pointing at the bed.

"I think I should better leave huh."

He wanted to walk away but Kairi stopped him and asked, "Sora will you stay here the night? Please, I don't wanna sleep alone here."

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "are you sure?" he asked.

"yes Sora, I am."

Sora gained a really big smile on his face now. "Alright but I first need to call my mom then." He said.

"hey mom. Uh I wanted to ask you something."

"what is it honey?"

"may I stay here the night." He asked, his mother was quiet for a few seconds but then asked him.

"you mean sleep over, with a girl?" on that moment Sora heard his father taking over the phone and asked.

"is her father alright with this?"

"DAD!"

"what? when I first stayed the night at your mother's house her father gave me a list with questions to see if I'm good enough for her."

Sora laughed a little bit and said. "well her father isn't home and … why do you think already that I'm in love with her?"

As his father spoke in a serious tone. "I don't think it, I know it. I can hear it in your voice Sora. Well, what's her name?"

Sora panicked a little bit and didn't know what to say, he couldn't just say, "her name is Kairi, I kidnapped her a few hours ago." So he just said. "uh, I'm really sorry dad, but I need to go now. Uh we will finish this conversation tomorrow, alright? Bye." Sora quickly hang up before his dad could say anything and then turned back to Kairi.

"Alright, now that that's settled, on which side of the bed do you want to sleep?"

Kairi was hugging Sora while fast asleep, Sora was awake and couldn't keep his eyes away from Kairi, he just couldn't believe that she loves him.

Suddenly she whisper's in her sleep softly. "I love you Sora." He looked surprised at his angel and asked. "you do?"

"yes Sora." She whispered back.

"Kairi, are you awake?" Kairi opened her eyes and looked inside his deep beautiful blue eyes.

"shall we go outside? There is no one here now."

He looked at her and said, "alright, but before we are I'm going outside to look if we are really alone, just for sure. Wait here."

Once Sora was outside, he saw that he was the only one. He walked around the whole island just for sure. Once he was finished he looked at the poupu tree.

"aw what the heck." he thought while climbing up the tree. He grabbed one of the star shaped fruits and walked back to the tree house.

"Alright princess, you can come out now." He said with a gentle voice.

Kairi took of her heels and used the dress sphere she gained from Sora. A bright light changed her clothes into the outfit that she wore when she was 15 years old, only this time a bit different, she had a big hole on her back and in the front, but not big enough to see her breasts, Sora looked at her with a perverted look on his face. "Wow, you look ho- um beautiful." he said while beating red.

"thank you, but will you help me get off of this tree? My leg still hurts." She asked while blushing. Sora lifted her up in a bridal style and slowly got out of the tree. Once they were on the floor again, Sora gave Kairi the paupu fruit. "will you be mine forever?" he asked while he was on his knees before her.

"wait do you mean-"

"Kairi, will you marry me?"

she looked surprised at the boy. "Sora, we are only 18 years old." She said.

"so what." he said. Kairi looked at him and couldn't help it but say.

"Sora … yes." Sora looked at her and said.

"wake up Kairi."

She looked at him and asked. "do you mean that this is a dream?"

"off course it is. Just wake up alright."

She woke up next to Sora who asked.

"are you alright?" he looked worried.

"ugh what happened?" she asked him.

"when I gave you the paupu fruit you fainted." He said. Kairi looked at him and asked.

"did you asked me to marry me?" Sora looked really surprised at her and asked.

"Is this some kind of hint?" but when he saw the serious look on her face he said.

"no"

"but if you want me to–"

"no, Sora, it's not a hint." she said while she looked at the paupu.

"if we eat this together, our destinies will become intertwined, right?"

"yes, are you sure you want it?" Sora asked.

"yes." She said while taking a bite of it.

Sora too took a bite.

"I love you Kairi." he said.

"I love you too Sora." She spoke back.

"shall we go back to the tree house? You look tired." Sora said.

"alright." She said while Sora lifted her up again.


	4. Riku?

The next morning they found each other with Kairi resting her head and hand on Sora's shirtless chest, while Sora was hugging her.

Suddenly a guy voice spoke. "Sora?"

They looked up to see Riku standing in the room.

"Did you hear about-" he stopped talking when he saw Kairi next to Sora.

"did – did you kidnapped Kairi?" they looked surprised and caught.

"Riku! W-what are you doing here?" Sora asked while trying to hide Kairi.

"Oh safe it Sora, I have already seen her!." Riku looked really mad and said, "If they find out that you're the one who kidnapped her, they are going to hang you for it!"

Sora looked mad at him and said "will you keep it down? If they hear us they will find out about it."

"and then hang you for it! I mean, what were you thinking?"

He waited for an answer

"Well?"

Sora looked down in shame and then Kairi spoke, "now now Riku, no need to shout at him." She hugged Sora tight.

"he kidnapped you, you shouldn't be hugging him." Riku said. She was getting mad at him now and said.

"yes, he kidnapped me, but that's all I ever wanted. I love him." She kissed Sora deeply and then looked back at the shocked Riku.

"y-you what?" he asked

"I said that I love him! And there is nothing you can do about it."

"why? It's not that you two already shared a paupu fruit. R- right?" he looked at them and then already knew it.

"oh no you didn't. Sora, do you wanna be dead or something?" Sora stood up, put on his shirt, and walked away while saying.

"You should be happy about the fact that she's back." Once Sora was gone Riku turned to Kairi.

"So, you shared a paupu fruit with Sora. You don't even know in how much trouble you're in now." He said.

Kairi cried a little bit and then said.

"but I love him. Nobody can take that away from us! nobody! At least he cares about me! If you would care about me you should've helped him! But you're even mad! You don't care about me! You hate me!"

Riku wanted to stay but still walked away leaving the crying girl alone.

"Hi Kairi I-I'm back." Sora said.

"Why did you leave me alone with him?" she said while still crying. Sora hugged her and said.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I just got so mad that I just needed to go away for a second."

Kairi's face went from mad to a small smile now. "Alright, I forgive you, do you think he will call the police?" she asked.

"I hope not. I don't wanna lose you again."

"I don't wanna lose you to, Sora" she kissed him, but then Sora said.

"there is no one here. Maybe we can go to the secret cave. If you want to." Kairi looked happy and said.

"I'd love to."

They entered the cave and the first thing Kairi noticed was the drawing of them giving each other a paupu fruit.

She smiled and started to think back at the time she drew that, but when she remembered what happened before and after, she felt a tear coming up.

"Kai, is there something wrong?" Sora asked. She looked at him and said

"No, um no I'm fine."

He saw a tear running down her cheek and said., "then why are you crying?" while he let the tear disappear with his thump.

She was a bid ashamed, "I just miss the old times, you know the times before I knew I was a princess, before you gained a keyblade, before you disappeared for almost 1 year. I wonder what would've happen if I weren't a princess, and if you weren't a keyblade wielder." She spoke.

"I dunno." He said while thinking hard.

"they wouldn't hang you if they would see us together." She cried a bit.

"your crying again. You cry a lot lately. Kai, I came here to make you happy, not to make you cry." He said with a worried face.

"I am happy, Sora. I just…" she put on a smile on her face and started again "you know what, forget about it. Thank you Sora, for bringing me here."

Sora smiled but knew she was still sad inside.

"you wanna know what would've happen? I think I didn't love you more than I do now, you know why?" she shook her head waiting for the explanation "When I left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I missed you, that's when I started to wonder why I missed you more then everyone else, there was only one reason I could think about, I love you Kairi." Kairi looked at him with surprise and said

"Sora, that was… I guess something did change on you."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't remember you to be romantic!" they both laughed and kissed again.

While laughing and trying to get in the tree house they found Riku inside.

"Uhm, hey, I-I'm sorry about what I said to you guys, you were right Kairi, if I really cared about you I should've… well, I could at least ask if we could see you, but I still think kidnapping is a bit too much." He said.

Kairi looked at Sora as he looked back.

"what do you think? Shall we forgive him?" he asked.

"… alright. But only if he promise me something's." She said

Riku looked in surprise. "what is it?" he asked.

"that you'll forgive me as well, and if you do, you need to give me a hug." She said with a teasing voice.

They both laughed and gave each other a hug, pulling Sora in as well.


	5. 5: busted

Sora and Riku were waiting on Kairi outside until she finished dressing, so they could go swimming.

"So, I promise I wouldn't tell everyone about the kidnap. But only if you guys aren't kissing in my neighbourhood." Riku said while laughing,

"if we do so, you're not gonna stay with us every single second are you?" Sora asked.

"no, probably every minute."

"what's the difference?"

"it sound's different."

"… Wait a minute, are you jealous because of me and Kairi?"

"NO!" Riku shouted.

Sora could tell Riku was mad so he decided to change the subject.

"… how long can woman do for putting on a swim suit?" Sora asked.

"stop nagging, you weren't the one who needed to ask to his sister if he could borrow her swim suit. Don't you know how embarrassing that was?" Riku answered.

Sora started laughing

"well, no. how did she looked like when you asked?"

"she looked with a gross face at me. But thanks to the whole 'I wouldn't tell anyone' thing I couldn't explain her, so I stole it from her when she looked away." Riku said with a embarrassing look on his face.

Sora was now lying on the floor of laughing, but was surprised to see Kairi coming out with a white bikini.

"were are you laughing about?" she asked.

Sora couldn't find his word's so Riku finished his line.

"I just told him a joke. Did something happened to you since it took so long?"

"uh no I'm fine. Well, race you to the water!" she said.

Both Riku and Sora run as fast as they could while Kairi laughed and thought,

"they never change."

KHKHKH

After several hours of fun in the water, making new promises and talking they saw somebody coming so they had to go back to the tree house,

"what a shame, it just started to be fun." Sora said while Kairi was drying him up with a towel.

"you don't even know how childish you are now." Riku said.

"how do you mean."

"can't you dry yourself up by your own?" Riku asked, Kairi laughed while she put away the towel.

"off course I can. It's not that I'm using Kairi if that's what you think, she offered it." Sora answered.

He almost kissed Kairi but was stopped by Riku.

"I thought we promised you wouldn't kiss Kairi in my neighbourhood." He said.

"well I didn't promise anything." Kairi said before giving Sora a kiss.

"Oh that's just unfair." He replied.

They all laughed but Riku and Sora had to go home.

When Sora got home, something happened.

KHKHKH

"mom, I'm home!" he shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen! Sora, I need to talk to you." She shouted back.

When Sora met his mother he knew something was wrong, she looked mad, sad, her eyes were red of crying, she looked confused, when Sora saw what she was holding in her hands he got scared and busted.

She found it.

The black coat.

The one he wore when he kidnapped Kairi.

His father sat next to her.

He looked furious.

"you needed to sleep with a friend, what was her name again, Kairi?" she said.

"I don't know where you're talking about." Sora said in denial.

That's when Sora's father stood up and hit Sora in the face.

"DON'T LIE! WE KNOW YOU DID IT!" he screamed.

Sora lied down in pain his father gave him while his mother was trying to stop her husband.

Once he was calmed down he asked, "Where is she?"

KHKHKH

"my parents found out! You have to get out of here!" Sora screamed.

"what!" Kairi asked.

"no time to explain." Sora said while lifting her up and transported to a place in the woods.

The place was filled with trees and bush and beautiful flowers.

Kairi was scared by the thought Sora's parents found out, and to see the blood on his cheek they weren't to happy.

"your hurt." She said while putting her hand on his cheek.

"how can you be so calm? They might take you away from me." He said.

"they won't, that will mean the end of their own child."

"… you stay here. I'll be right back." He said before transporting back to the tree house.

KHKHKH

When Sora arrived in the tree house his parents were already there.

"were is she?" his dad asked.

"I'll tell you if you two promise me you wouldn't take her away from me, or call the police." Sora said calmly.

"… we promise. Now where is she?"

KHKHKH

"so, Kairi. It's nice to see you again. Sora's mom said

Kairi sat at the table with Sora next to her.

A pissed of father sat on the opposite of Sora, and a woman with fake smile sat on the opposite of Kairi.

"it's nice to see you to miss Fair." Kairi said.

"did Sora took good care of you?" she asked.

"yes, yes he did." She said with a fake smile.

Sora and mister Fair still only looked pissed off at each other not saying anything at each other.

"Sora, honey. I think need to cure your cheek. Come upstairs honey."

"no need." Sora said.

"listen to your mother." Zack said on a mad tone.

Sora and Aerith walked upstairs leaving Kairi and Zack alone.


	6. 6: Sora!

"… did he hurt you?" Zack asked Kairi.

"no, he saved me out of the boring castle. I'm really thankful for that." she said.

" … did he toughed you?"

Kairi did think now about the time Sora was almost under her dress but decided to leave that part.

She did wondered if Sora's parents knew about them being together.

"no. he didn't. … uhm I'd better go look if Sora's alright."

She said before leaving the guy alone.

KHKHKH

"thanks mom." Said Sora after he was cured.

"don't pretend like your innocent Sora, what were you thinking?" asked his mom.

Sora was surprised that his mom was getting mad at him. She was so nice at first.

"… I missed her, but her guard didn't let me see her, I got angry, so I just … kidnapped her." Sora told his mom.

"… she can't stay here Sora, if they find out that she's here, they're going to hang us all."

They were both quiet when they saw Kairi standing at the door.

"… your right, I can't stay here." She said before she run away.

Sora run after her, he wanted to stop her but his dad grab his arm and let Kairi run away.

She run, away from him.

Not knowing she brought him into danger.

KHKHKH

Back at the tree house Kairi fell on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry ,Sora." She said in herself.

(an hour later)

Riku ran in to see Kairi crying.

"Kairi! You need to come! Quick!" he said.

Kairi looked up still crying.

"w-why?" she asked.

"your guards! They got Sora!" he shouted out.

"WHAT! But, how?" she asked.

"people saw you run out of his house, he admitted he did it." He explained.

They both ran off in the hope to safe him.

KHKHKH

Kairi and Riku came to Sora's house to see no one was there.

"too late." Kairi said depressed before landing on her knees and cry.

She didn't mind people to see her, it didn't matter anymore.

The last thing to do was waiting for the guards to get her.

KHKHKH

Kairi was back at the castle.

Back in her dress.

Back In her room.

"just let me see him!" she screamed at one of her guards.

"I'm sorry your majesty. He's dangerous." He told her.

KHKHKH

Sora was In jail.

Alone.

No one was allowed to see him.

Just a few hours away from death.

"just let me see her!" he shouted.

"we can't let you. Your dangerous." The guy leaned towards him and whispered. "but not for long."

he burst out in laughing.

Sora got only angrier.

He took a good look at the lock in the room.

So he thought "wait a minute … I'm a keyblade wielder."

He took out his keyblade and unlocked the lock.

The man stopped laughing but before he could make a move he was already stabbed.

The guards saw Sora getting in action so they took out they're gun and started shooting.

But Sora was too fast for them to shoot.

After some dodge roll's and jumping Sora could get out of the hallway.

The guards run after him, but it was easy for Sora strike them down.

KHKHKH

Kairi was stuck in her room until the guards from the basement asked for backup.

She already knew there was something with Sora.

She was getting worried and thought "what if they're too much for him?"

She didn't knew what to do so she ran out of her room and was hoping to see nothing happened to Sora.

She run and run and run until she heard a gunshot and short after that a painful scream.

She recognised that scream.

It was Sora's.

She run as fast as she could and finally found Sora.

"again, too late." She said

Sora lied there.

He was shot in his stomach.

Kairi ran to him and hugged him tight.

Blood was dropping down.

The guards just stood there watching.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up! Sora?" she screamed.

Was it too late?

Why didn't he open his eyes?

One of the guards tried to take Kairi away from him.

"stay of off me! Sora! Don't leave me!" but there was still no answer.

Was he … dead?


	7. 7: the awakening

Zack and Aerith were crying, they didn't knew what happened to their son.

"They're going to hang my poor baby" Aerith said.

"Aerith, honey. Please don't cry." Zack said.

"how can you say that? He's your son!"

A lot of people were there al waiting for the kidnaper to be hanged.

No one there knew what just happened.

Riku was there to.

He knew something wasn't right.

"maybe I should take a look." He thought.

KHKHKH

"Sora?" Kairi cried hugging Sora tight.

Riku run but stopped when he saw Sora.

He then remembered something.

"Kairi, you can cure him!" he said.

"what how?" she asked.

"your hart. It can cure people. But … you first need to bleed."

One of the guards spoke. "princess don't do it! Even if you cure him, he'll be hanged anyway."

"he won't! if you'll hang him, my life makes no sense anymore. Then I'll better be dead as well." Kairi said.

"oh, your majesty. How can you say that? He's a kidnapper. A thief!"

"no! he's my boyfriend."

The guards didn't knew what to do next but the guard still didn't give up.

"your boyfriend! Did he do something to you what makes you think that way?"

"I love him! You can't take that away from us. Not anymore." She spoke.

She graphed Sora's keyblade and make a scar on her arm.

Blood was dripping down her arm on Sora's chest.

The guards wanted to make a move but it was too late.

A big white light was dancing around Kairi and Sora.

It was beautiful to see.

The light turned into silver after that gold.

Sora slowly opened his eyes to see the light, and Kairi bleeding.

Kairi was surprised to feel his hand on her cheek.

The light disappeared.

Sora was awake.

"why are you crying?" he asked Kairi.

Kairi hugged him tight, she cried again. But because she was sad.

"you're alive! I can't believe it!"

"how do you mean? Was I dead?" he asked

Riku and the guards didn't knew what would happen next.

Kairi kissed Sora deeply. And then turned around to see her guardians.

"I'm giving you al an order." She spoke.


	8. 8: the end

(4 years later)

Kairi and Sora are 22 now.

Today, It's their anniversary.

Their married for 3 years now

Sora walked towards Kairi who was sitting on a chair by a big table.

"good morning princess." He said before kissing her.

"good morning Sora, I-I need to tell you something." She said with a worried tone in her voice.

"don't worry. I didn't forgot our anniversary."

"no that's not it. I know you wouldn't forget something like that. It's just-"

"you don't wanna break up do you?" Sora asked worried.

"No! of course not! will you just let me talk?" Kairi said.

Sora was quiet now. He didn't knew what was wrong.

"I'll tell you something but promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise. What's wrong?" he asked

"you're going to be a father soon." She said and waited for his reply.

He laughed and then asked "you're so funny. But no really what's the real news?"

"that is the real news." She explained.

"what? How long do you know this already?"

"5 months." She said.

"and you didn't told me because?"

"I didn't knew how you would react."

Sora thought "no wonder she were getting thicker and thicker every day."

"so how long are you pregnant?" he asked.

"6 months." She said.

KHKHKH

(3 months later.)

Sora run as fast as he could.

"COMING TROUGH!" he shouted while passing everybody.

He came to the hospital to see Kairi getting a baby.

"Kairi, honey I'm here." he said.

Kairi got mad, she graphed Sora's shirt and pulled Sora closer to her.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" she screamed.

Sora panicked and said. "I'm sorry! The news came a little late."

KHKHKH

Kairi's parents and grandmother and Sora's parents were waiting for the news.

A half hour later a doctor came to them to tell about the fact the their now grandmother and grandfathers of a beautiful baby girl.

Anna.


End file.
